This invention relates to a steering lock module, and in particular an automotive steering lock assembly having a lock bolt cover.
A steering lock assembly for use in a vehicle typically includes a housing mounted in a vehicle steering column. The steering column houses a steering shaft that upon rotation changes the angular direction of vehicle wheels to steer the vehicle. The steering shaft is selectively locked by a lock bolt reciprocally mounted in a cavity formed in the steering lock assembly housing. The lock bolt is engageable with the steering shaft to prevent rotation of the steering shaft, and thus the ability to steer the vehicle. A lock bolt cover is fixed to the housing over the cavity using screws, bolts, stakes, pins, and the like to fix the cover to the housing.
The lock bolt cover and housing are typically formed from metal which upon loosening of the fastener over time results in the cover and housing cooperatively creating a rattle which is annoying to the end user. In addition, assembly of the steering lock assembly is time consuming because of the use of screws, bolts, stakes, pins, and the like requires tools, such as a screw driver, wrench, and the like, to secure the lock bolt cover to the housing. Accordingly, a need exists for a steering lock assembly which can be easily assembled without the use of tools to secure the lock bolt cover to the housing and minimizes rattle.